


unexpected sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Consent, Domination, Gay Sex, M/M, Short, anal penetration, apologetic, gay as fuck, hickey, i dont know, uhhhh???, why did i write this abomination, yes i did infact stay up until like 4am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poorly written gay sex. thats literally it((also just realized how similar this is to one of curateipsums gumrob stories im so sorry if u see this man )
Relationships: Rob/Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	unexpected sleepover

a/n: in order for the story to not fuck up (like it hasnt already) gumballs room doesn’t have a bunkbed, its just a single bed

\- - -

Like every other day, Gumball slipped on his red and white shirt and dark pants, ready to go to bed. Darwin had decided that he wanted to go spend some time with Carrie instead of staying in his fishbowl despite how they see eachother, like, every single day at school, but he didn’t mind since that meant he had the entire room for himself for tonight. At least that’s what he thought.

Gumball softly sighed, tucking himself into bed. He was about to say “Goodnight Darwin!” as he turned to face the wall, ready to go to sleep, then he realized they weren’t there anymore. “Man, sometimes in the smallest parts of the day, it’s so boring without ‘im,” Gumball thought.

While Gumball was about to begin tossing and turning to find the perfect pose to sleep in, he flinched as he heard a knock on his window. Groaning, he got up and went towards the window. His eyes widened as he realized it was his nemesis, Rob. He motioned Gumball to open the window and Gumball clumsily obeyed, nearly making Rob fall off. As he climbed into the bedroom, brushing himself off, it suddenly became awkward.

“I’m really sorry but um... for some reason, some construction work’s going on back in the junkyard, and I couldn’t think of anyone else to ask, so...”

“You can stay, I don’t care. Just let me sleep,” Gumball blankly replied to Rob’s surprise.

“So, uh, where can I sleep?” Rob asked as Gumball began to ponder.

He definitely couldn’t sleep on the ground, that’s rude towards guests and nemeses... Darwin’s bowl? Nah. Gumball’s thoughts came to a closure as he nervously said, with voice cracks, “You could... sleep in my bed?”

“What?” Rob said, his static turning to a harsh shade of blue.

“I mean, unless you wanna sleep on the grou-“

“No no, it’s fine. It’s just... uh... Wouldn’t you get squished, or something?”

“I don’t mind,” Gumball replied, followed by a soft yawn.

So. That happened. Sleepover with a nemesis. Rob and Gumball awkwardly moved around in the bed, attempting to figure out non-weird and comfy positions. Rob put his arm around the center of the mattress while Gumball pushed and straightened, them apparently now, or at-least that was it seemed like, spooning.

Gumball laughed nervously, looking at Rob from behind, who was glancing from side to side, trying not be creepy. He was trying oh-so hard not to stare at Gumball with his one eye.

“Are we... cuddling?” Rob asked nervously, his legs twisting with eachother.

“Uh... I mean, do you wanna...?”

Rob grunted in annoyance. “Stop making this so damn awkward man! Let’s just sleep,” he said, followed by him pushing into Gumball, his arms wrapped around the small, blue cat as he slowly shut his eye. Gumball shifted under the covers, now finding the perfect spot. The air was thick with discomfiture as the sheets wrinkled as Gumball accidentally kept pushing into Rob. Got so close, he managed to feel his...

Rob’s eye burst open. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry! I’m trying to find a good position, alright!” Gumball exclaimed, blushing lightly. “Um... also, why was your, ya’know...”

Rob was confused at first, but he looked down then his eye immediately widened, realizing what the cat meant. “I’m so sorry! It’s just... uhm,” 

“Okay, stop stammering. I know that we aren’t the best of friends,” - he paused to correct himself - “I mean, nemeses, but do you want to or not?” Gumball said quietly. He was quite nervous, yes, but he just had to know. He won’t lie, he’d recently developed a thing for the cyclops.

“Huh?” 

“You know what I mean!”

“Gumball, we’re literally middle schoolers-“

Rob was quickly cut off with a sudden rough kiss to the lips, making his erection even worse. Gumball gently massaged his boner as Rob’s limbs continued glitching intensely, some moaning coming out between the harsh kiss. They separated the smooch with a trail of saliva as the two panted.

Rob sighed, wiping the spit off his mouth and then looking at Gumball. He wrapped his arms around his legs, whispering, “Do you really wanna do this? I just needed a place to sleep, but this is alright too, I guess.”

Gumball was shocked at what he just did; his emotions got the best of him. He had low energy and was literally about to fuck a 13 year old. God, what was he doing? But, of course, being the idiot he was, he said “Sure.”

Rob gulped, taking off his red shorts to reveal a white pair of underwear. Gumball did the same, limbs shaky. 

“Are you okay?” Rob said, somewhat worried. He wasn’t entirely sure if Gumball was alright, despite him already saying sure to having... sex. Gumball finally took off his pants, nodding slowly. Both kids stripped off their bottomwear, throwing them on the ground, entirely unsure about this entire situation. Obviously, both haven’t had their cherry popped, so they didn’t know what to do first. 

Rob pulled Gumball into a deep, passionate kiss as Gumball began to slowly stroke Rob’s member. Rob held up Gumball’s chin as he made grasped the sheets with his other hand, trying to comprehend this pleasure. They were just nemeses. They tried to destroy each-other. Now this. Gee, what has the TAWOG fandom come to?

They then eventually changed the position to doggystyle. Rob was just as nervous as Gumball, who was whimpering. He spit a bit on the feline’s tiny entrance, attempting to make it lubricated. Rob’s tip stood at the entrance as he looked carefully at Gumball.

“Uh, Gumball, this alright?” Rob asked. He had already gotten consent, but he had to be sure it was ay-ok.

Gumball sighed. “J-just stick it in already, man! I’m okA- OH MY GoD!” 

Rob slowly thrusted his static-y cock back in forth inside the tiny kitten, groaning. “Jesus Christ, I didn’t think you’d be this tight...” he mumbled as Gumball’s tail waved around.

“Ah, s-so you have thought of fucking me... huh...”

“Not my fault.”

Gumball shoved his face into his pillow to mute his moaning as his body rocked back and forth. It felt like heaven back there; the sensation was so nice, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this sooner! Sure, it burned like hell for a moment, but after that, pleasure come flooding in. It was so weird having a dick shoved inside you, but god, did it feel amazing.

Rob, now going faster, proceeded to dominate Gumball. He couldn’t help but moan softly as his dick was engulfed by the tight walls of the tiny cat. He slowly leaned over Gumball, biting his bare neck hard. This sent a shock through Gumball, making him cry out softly. The kids moaned out loud as both penises twitched during the penetration. Gumball shakily covered his mouth as he continued to drool while Rob pushed in and out of him roughly. The feeling of his balls slapping against his ass everytime he thrusted felt so fucking nice.

Gumball’s warm tears began to stain his pillow as he started to tug on the white bedsheets. He lifted his head up, gasping for air. Droplets of cold sweat ran down his fuzzy forehead and he had a feeling like he was literally gonna pass out from this experience. Rob, on the other hand, was panting hard as he felt a sensation in his dick. Through hard pants, he mustered, “G-Gumball, I think...!”

Gumball wiped his sweat and tears, managing to say “Do it!” before planting his face back on his pillow, grasping it firmly. He let out a soft yelp as he felt a warm liquid squirt inside of his tiny asshole.

Rob panted hard as he pulled out, collapsing onto the mattress, penis still twitching. Gumball sighed and did the same, flopping over as his sweat drops had a race on his head. He then, with the little energy he had, crawled over in between Rob’s legs.

“Hngh... Gumball, I...” Rob looked at the cat as they began sucking slowly, the cyclops beginning to glitch as they sat up straight. Panting and blushing, he held onto Gumball’s shirt while they toyed with his cock. It hardened again inside Gumball’s mouth as he gently squeezed his tiny balls, pleasure coming back to Rob. He let out a few moans as Gumball licked the tip of his penis, then went up and down.

Knock, knock! 

Rob held his breath, attempting not to make any noise. 

“Gumball, honey, you alright in there?” Nicole asked after hearing a yelp or two. She was trying to do laundry for work tomorrow and kept hearing noises coming from her son’s room.

Gumball sweat and immediately sat up. “U-uhh... Yeah mom! Don’t worry!”

“Alright! Please go to sleep, you got school tomorrow! Night!”

“Night...!”

Gumball returned his gaze at Rob, continuing to suck the member passionately. Rob sobbed and moaned quietly, his face nearly as red as a tomato as his static limbs glitched a ton. Suddenly, he held Gumball’s head down roughly as he came, followed with a loud groan. At the same time, the two teens let out their juices. Gumball was nearly about to choke from the load and pleasure, but he managed to swallow most of it. He lifted his head up, surprised from the amount of salty cum. Rob had accidentally dripped some of it on the mattress.

“Geez, I’m sorry for that...” Rob mumbled, his legs shut together as he blushed. 

“Pfft, it’s fine. I accidentally did it too. I’ll just clean my sheets later, I’m sure mom won’t mind,” Gumball jokingly confessed, which received an ‘oh, ok’ from the cyclops. Rob sighed as his glitching calmed down, and Gumball went over and hugged the cyclops. Gumball wasn’t sure why, but he started to remember how he and Darwin abandoned Rob, ignoring his pleas for help in the Void. He became what he was now because of the two, basically meaning the blame was on Gumball. He did everything to mess up a single person in Elmore’s life, and now they’re fucking eachother. He stuffed his face into Rob’s chest, beginning to sob a bit.

Rob opened his eye, feeling the hot tears soak through his shirt. “Woah, what’s wrong man?”

Gumball looked up with a sad expression, mumbling “Its just...” - he wiped his eyes and boogers with his arm - “I’m really sorry. For everything.”

“What do you mean? You never did anything wrong.”

“Yes I did! I got you in the void, I made you feel the way you did, I... I literally screwed up your entire life, dude. Don’t you get it?” said Gumball with a depressed tone in his voice.

Rob smiled. “Oh, that. It’s cool, and it wasn’t really your fault. I am really boring anyway, I guess. I should be the one saying sorry, though. Didn’t I practically erase you?”

Gumball sniffed and laid his head onto Rob’s chest. “Pfft, yeah... you did. But it’s fine. At least I get to be here, with you, right now,” he murmured, wrapping his arms and legs around the cyclops, making it kinda weird though since they were both bottomless with their dicks sticking out.

Rob opened his eye. “Wait, I just realized, what about your girlfriend?” 

“I’m... actually not sure. It can just be our little secret, I guess!” Gumball replied, giggling.

“Alright, whatever you say, weirdo,” Rob replied, laying his right arm over the back of the blue cat. The moment was calm and peaceful; nothing could ruin this. 

Gumball sighed as he shut his eyes, preparing to sleep.

“I love you, Rob.”

“Love you too.”

\- - -

Gumball woke up, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted. He reached over to stop his alarm, noticing Rob wasn’t here anymore. He probably left recently.

He went on with his day as usual. Putting on his sweater, his dark pants, and his imaginary shoes. Gumball slid the covers over the mattress in order for the jizz from last night become unable to be seen, at least for now.

Hurrying to school, Gumball caught up with Darwin, panting.

“Hey! Had fun with Carrie?” Gumball asked as Darwin waved.

Darwin nodded. “Yep! We watched a horror movie, but it wasn’t that scary, then we fell asleep. I was going to come home but it was too late.”

“Cool, cool.”

As the two went to their lockers, Darwin peered at Gumball’s neck.

“Hey dude, what’s up with your neck? It’s looks kinda bruised.”

Gumball felt the side of his neck, remembering Rob bit him last night.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing, probably got bit by a big bug or something.”

And so the siblings went on with their day, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Though, Gumball hoped he would see Rob again soon...

**Author's Note:**

> yes im aware this is kinda bad  
> i havent written fanfiction in like,, years (besides that time i wrote joke timmy turner fnaf porn w my discord friends lol))  
> im def gon write sfw gumrob stuff from now on since i just realized how uncomfortable i am with doing this sort of thing,, but i wont lie it was kinda fun doing this


End file.
